


The Wonder In His Eyes (like wings)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift to draconequus for the 2015 Cas/Dean Secret Santa Exchange - I chose their third prompt, and drew Cas reacting to Dean growing wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder In His Eyes (like wings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconequus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconequus/gifts).



> Happy holidays, draconequus!!  
> Sorry I didn't manage to fit any Dean there apart from a couple of feathers... I hope you like it :)


End file.
